DISTURBIA
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Desde hace poco más de cinco años, Levi ha pasado parte de su vida en un hospital psiquiátrico, atormentado por horribles pesadillas que le han llevado a distorsionar su realidad. Pero, ¿serán simples pesadillas, o son en realidad retazos de lo que vivió en aquella granja... con aquel ser que habitaba en su ático? AU. OoC. Violación. Dark&Demon!Eren. ¡Feliz Halloween!


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boys Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo alterno | Lenguaje vulgar | _**Violación**_ | **Demon!Eren** | **Dark!Eren** |

 **N/A:** Y este es el momento para que todos corran por sus vidas porque Aline no escribió algo lleno de romance, comedia y fluff (?) D: jajajaja. Pero es que ¡AMO los temas paranormales! y siempre quise hacer una historia que involucrara demonios y cosas oscuras, como películas tipo _Actividad_ _Paranormal_ (que es mi película favorita :c) o _El Conjuro_ , y dije: se acerca Halloween entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué tan **difícil** puede ser? Y bueno, resultó ser **muy, muy** difícil para mí XD.

Debo advertir antes de que comiencen a leer XD: esto está fuera de mi zona de confort que vendría siendo romance/comedia. Nunca, **NUNCA** antes había escrito algo así, pero dicen por ahí que siempre hay una primera vez para todo así que... sean amables conmigo u/u (?).

Por cierto, les dejo las canciones que yo escuchaba mientras escribía esto. Están medio tétricas, así que le darán más salseo a la lectura (?) XD

 **Playlist recomendado:** Locked Out Of Heaven-Bastille / Get Home-Bastille / Time Of The Season-The Zombies / No One's Here To Sleep-Bastille / In The Room Where You Sleep-Dead Man's Bones / Of The Night- Bastille.

En fin, espero que les guste /o/

 **Aclaraciones:** « _pensamientos_ », « **voz que escucha Levi** »

¡Disfruten el One-Shot!

 **Ojo:** es un **Ereri** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **DISTURBIA**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

 ** _._**

* * *

 _I saw something sitting on your bed._

 _I saw something touching your head._

 _In the room where you sleep._

In the Room where you Sleep.

— **Dead Man's Bones** —

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

La cámara se centra en mí cuando Hanji entra en la habitación. Ella me mira con una sonrisa amigable, como lo ha hecho desde hace casi dos años. No le regreso la mirada, ni la sonrisa. Aunque eso no le molesta en absoluto. En el tiempo que llevamos juntos ella ha aprendido a conocerme a la perfección.

Hanji se sienta en la silla que hay frente a mí. Lo único que nos separa es una mesa de madera, donde ella ha colocado un café —proveniente de alguna tienda de conveniencia—, y un montón de hojas mal acomodadas. Zoe dirige sus ojos a mí; mientras recarga su mentón en su mano derecha. Le sostengo la mirada durante un rato, demostrándole que no me siento intimidado en su presencia.

—Buen día, Levi —saluda ella. Su acento griego está tan marcado que en ocasiones me cuesta trabajo entender una sola frase salida de su boca—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Levanto una ceja ante su estúpida pregunta. Quizá su vista ha empeorado tanto que esos lentes de montura negra ya no son suficientes para ayudarle a ver las ojeras marcadas que adornan mis pequeños ojos.

—¿Cómo crees tú? —Infiero, con tono ácido, intentando no rodar los ojos—. Sé que las enfermeras ya te han contado todo, esas chismosas.

Hanji se ríe bajito acomodando sus lentes.

—Bueno, las enfermeras sólo me han dicho que despertaste, en medio de la noche, gritando —la mujer ha levantado una hoja de papel. Hay un montón de letras escritas en ella, no alcanzo a reconocer lo que dicen. Pero pienso que debe ser el informe médico de lo qué me sucedió apenas anoche—. Aquí dice que incluso tuvieron que sedarte.

Chasqueo la lengua por lo bajo mientras miro hacia otro lado. Mis ojos se centran en la cámara que aún está grabándome; detesto eso. Odio que graben cada vez que Hanji viene a verme.

Pasan algunos minutos sin respuesta de mi parte, es entonces cuando la mujer suelta un suspiro pesado. No pienso hablar. No quiero pensar sobre eso, no debo hacerlo. Suficiente tengo con esos malditos recuerdos que me carcomen el cerebro, llenándome la cabeza con imágenes horribles. Parece una horrible película de terror, donde el protagonista atormentado soy yo.

« _Él está observando_ —susurra mi inestable mente, cuando un recuerdo en forma de rápido flash se desliza por las frágiles paredes de mi cabeza—. _Él te mira, Levi. Sabe lo que estás haciendo en este momento_ »

Me remuevo en mi lugar aunque no quiera. Al pensar en esas cosas me siento nervioso; mis manos tiemblan, mi boca se seca, el cuerpo me duele. Es como si estuviera agonizando lentamente. Bajo la mirada mientras mis dedos se mueven nerviosos, tienen la urgencia de clavarse en algún lugar: como mi piel, por ejemplo. Así que no puedo evitar tomar las mangas de mi camiseta y empezar a jalar con fuerza queriendo ocultar las cicatrices que adornan mis muñecas; son las marcas que me rememoran todas las veces que he querido suicidarme.

Pero _él_ nunca me ha dejado hacerlo.

«— **Eres mío, Levi** —su voz resuena en mi subconsciente, como un recuerdo, pero se siente como si estuviera a mi lado; parado junto a mí—. **Por eso no podrás morir, no lo harás hasta que yo lo decida. Tu vida me pertenece. Recuérdalo bien, Levi** »

Me remuevo en mi lugar varias veces. Las palabras que me dijo ese día se repiten en mi mente, una, y otra, y otra vez. Me atormentan, me hacen recordar que jamás podré huir de _él_.

Y yo sólo quiero morir.

Hanji nota el cambio en mi actuar y su semblante, que hasta ese momento se mantenía sereno, se deforma en una mueca de clara preocupación.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso, Levi?

—No.

Mi respuesta llega de inmediato, quizá un poco más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Hanji tuerce en gesto. En todos esos años jamás he querido hablar de lo qué me sucedió. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? Ella no me creería, nadie lo hizo.

—Levi —insiste ella—, esto es necesario si quieres curarte.

Oh, no. Ha elegido las palabras incorrectas. La miro mal, demasiado mal. Hanji hace una mueca cuando se da cuenta de su error.

Es irónico, a lo largo de toda mi vida nunca me he enfermado, ni siquiera de gripe. Ahora parece una mala broma que todos estos doctores — Hanji incluida— digan que mi cerebro, luego de que sufrí aquel ''accidente'', está mal. Ellos dicen que el golpe que me llevé en la cabeza me dejó serias secuelas; veo y escucho cosas que nadie más puede, sólo yo, en mi desequilibrada mente. Pero no es así, claro que no. No estoy loco, viví algo horrible. Algo que nadie quiere creer. Algo que me lleva a actuar así.

Pero ellos no escuchan.

Ellos sólo dicen que estoy loco, y quieren tenerme aquí encerrado; drogado por todas esas pastillas que me hacen tomar día tras día.

—Curarme, dices —suelto, con agrio sarcasmo—. No estoy loco, Hanji. No lo estoy. Sé muy bien qué fue lo que viví. Tú no estuviste ahí, no sabes nada.

—Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte. Pero escúchame, por favor, Erwin está muy preocupado por ti, y él quiere...

Me rió, Hanji, qué ha dejado de hablar, me mira totalmente desencajada, sin entender por qué estoy riendo de esa manera tan desquiciada. Las carcajadas que escapan de mi boca son ácidas, pero no se puede evitar. Escuchar ese nombre sólo sirve para provocarme ganas de vomitar.

—No me hables de ese idiota. Se hace llamar mi marido, cuando, en lugar de ayudarme, prefirió irse con su amante, y a mí tan sólo me metió a este lugar. ¡Como si yo fuera un jodido demente! —Grito, ya sin poder mantenerme en calma—. No lo soy, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera él, el hombre que prometió que siempre me cuidaría, en las buenas y en las malas, me cree. Ahora dime, doctora de mierda, ¿cómo se supone qué debería sentirme cada vez que escuche su hombre?

Zoe suspira de nuevo, para después quitarse sus lentes de montura negra, y tallar sus ojos. Su rostro no muestra sentimiento alguno, ni tampoco dice nada durante un largo rato.

—Quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí, Levi —dice ella, con una seguridad apabullante, que, por un momento, me hace dudar de mi decisión sobre no contarle nada—. De verdad que sí, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me cuentas qué sucedió.

Abro la boca como para intentar hablar, debatiéndome en mi interior sobre si sería buena idea contarle o no, pero un sonido, que muy a mi pesar logro reconocer, me distrae. Se escucha tan cerca que mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos voltean hacia la puerta —que está a mi derecha— constantemente, como si él fuera a aparecer ahí en cualquier momento, mientras mi respiración se hace pesada, agitada.

« _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Él está cerca. Él viene por mí. No, no, no, no, no_ »

—¿Levi?

Hanji me ha llamado, pero no le respondo. Estoy demasiado preocupado por él, que mi doctora no es de verdadera importancia en ese momento.

« _Él viene. Ya viene. Está cerca. No puedo huir»_

—¿Levi? —su llamado es ahora más insistente. Ha notado que algo va realmente mal conmigo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Shh —siseo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. Mis ojos apenas se posan sobre ella por unos segundos nada más, antes de regresarlos a la puerta—. No hables —susurro, con la voz temblando—. Él está cerca, Hanji. Viene por mí, él dijo que lo haría.

« **Levi, vamos a jugar de nuevo, cariño. ¿Dónde estás...?** »

La risa que se escucha luego de esa voz me causa escalofríos, es horrenda. Soy consciente de que sólo yo puedo escucharla, y quiero morir, quiero morir pronto. Ya no deseo que él siga atormentándome de esa manera. Mi respiración se hace rápida, mis ojos vagan por toda la pequeña habitación; pasando desde la puerta, el enorme espejo que está tras Hanji —donde sé que, detrás del vidrio, hay más doctores observándome—, hasta mis temblorosas manos.

 _Es su culpa. Es su culpa que yo esté así. No estoy loco, no lo estoy._

—¿Quién, Levi? ¿Quién viene por ti?

Es entonces cuando miro a Hanji de nueva cuenta. Ella tiene la mirada clavada directamente en mí, sus ojos desbordan preocupación. Ella sabe que estoy a punto de tener otro ataque igual al de anoche. Intento calmarme; convencerme a mí mismo que él no podría aparecer ahí. Sin embargo, su risa maníaca vuelve a resonar en la estancia; en mi mente. Instintivamente me llevo la mano al cuello y rascó con fuerza la marca que él ha dejado ahí. Quiero borrarla, si lo hago él no podrá llevarme.

—¡No, no, Levi! ¡No hagas eso, te lastimarás! —exclama, mientras se abalanza sobre la mesa, para quitar la mano que todavía rasca con fuerza mi piel.

—¡Déjame! ¡Voy a quitarla para siempre! —gruño, con fuerza, intentando que ella suelte mi mano. Sé que no debo seguir haciendo eso, porque en cualquier momento podría llegar un enfermero para sedarme—. ¡Debo quitarla, Zoe! ¡ _Él_ dijo que mientras lleve su marca no podré escapar! ¿Entiendes? ¡Por eso debo quitarla, Hanji! ¡Por eso yo...!

Detengo todas mis palabras cuando siento sus manos envolviendo la mía. Su tacto es cálido; reconfortante. Su mirada me manda un escalofrío por la espalda, y las ganas de llorar se acentúan en mis ojos; arden. Quiero soltar lágrimas cómo hace mucho no lo hago.

—Tengo miedo, Hanji —digo, por fin, sintiéndome roto—. Tengo muchísimo miedo, ¿sabes?

Mi doctora aprieta más fuerte mi mano. Es su manera de hacerme entender que ella está ahí, conmigo. _Cuidándome_. Desconozco si hace eso con todos sus pacientes, pero le agradezco que me trate de esa manera. Me hace sentir protegido.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Levi?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, mientras qué, con mi mano libre, llevo un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja. Está más largo que de costumbre, hace mucho que no lo corto. Todo lo que me importaba ha quedado atrás desde el accidente.

Desde que _él_ apareció en mi vida.

—Del _demonio_ que vive en el ático —susurro.

Hanji no sabe que responder.

 **(...)**

La madera chirrió bajo mis pies cuando dejé el último escalón atrás. Solté un suspiro en señal de rendición; tendría que cambiar todo el suelo si quería vivir ahí, simplemente no soportaría escuchar ese infernal sonido todos los días. La madera era tan antigua que seguramente no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. De hecho, toda la maldita granja era antiquísima. Había pertenecido a mis bisabuelos, luego a mis abuelos, a mis padre y, finalmente, a mí. Era una de esas reliquias familiares que pasaba de generación en generación.

Pese a todo los pequeños desperfectos que pudiera tener, la antigua granja era preciosa; rodeada por un bosque abundante de enormes árboles, por el que cruzaba un arrollo pequeño pero que ya estaba seco. Para llegar a la entrada principal debías seguir el camino hecho de algunas baldosas y piedras, subir los tres escalones de vieja madera y cruzar el enorme pórtico que tenia la casa. Incluso hasta el granero abandonado llamaba la atención por lo hermoso que era.

Y lo mejor era que la granja quedaba bastante lejos de toda la civilización; en un pueblo —abandonado de la mano de Dios— llamado Shiganshina. De hecho, los vecinos más cercanos estaban a media hora; y para ir al pequeño pueblo debías conducir durante dos horas, más o menos. Y eso me gustaba, nadie podía encontrarme ahí. Nadie sabía que estaba en ese lugar, porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento de mi vida era estar solo. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar todas mis ideas; sentimientos.

Luego de haber encontrado a mi esposo en cama con otro hombre, era necesario pensar, poner en orden mis destrozados sentimientos.

Casi con pereza y sintiendo la bilis subiendo por mi garganta, al recordar aquello, crucé el pórtico y no dudé en detenerme frente a la vieja mecedora que había ahí. Cada vez que visitaba la Granja solía tomarme mi tiempo para deslizar mi dedo sobre ella, mientras recordaba qué, cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre solía sentarse ahí, me acomodaba sobre su regazo y, mientras empezaba a balancearnos, me tarareaba una melodía que servía para hacerme dormir por las noches.

Negué con la cabeza para barrer todo recuerdo. Estaba oscureciendo y el frío pronto caería sobre mí, debía dejar de hundir mi mente en otras cosas y concentrarme de una vez en entrar a la casa. Arrastré los pies hasta llegar a la puerta principal, abrí la reja de tela mosquitero que la protegía y me debatí en mi mente sobre si sería buena idea usar la llave —que llevaba siempre conmigo—, o debería tocar el timbre.

Decidí que la segunda opción era mejor; hacía mucho que no visitaba la granja y entrar así, sin permiso —que no necesitaba— no me pareció tan buena idea. Probablemente asustaría a la chica que hacía la limpieza de la casa.

Fue entonces, justo antes de apretar el timbre, que lo escuché y sentí.

Un susurro cerca de mi oído izquierdo, se mezcló con el sonido de los árboles, que agitaban sus hojas con fuerza debido al viento. Segundos después hubo una similar sensación a la de uñas largas y filosas rasgando sobre mi camiseta concentrándose en mi espalda, provocándome un montón de escalofríos por la espina dorsal arrastrándose despacio hasta mi nuca. Me estremecí ligeramente, mientras volteaba al momento como si estuviera buscando al causante de eso. Pero no había nadie más ahí, sólo estaba yo ahí.

« _Qué demonios. Estoy delirando_ —pensé, mientras me revolvía el pelo». Todas la emociones que había sufrido ese día realmente me afectaron a un grado inimaginable.

Cerré los ojos mientras agitaba la cabeza, intentando borrar la pesada sensación que aún sentía corriendo por mi espalda. Queriendo ignorar todo a mi alrededor, estiré el dedo hasta el timbre y hundí el botón. Al instante una melodía, que se me antojó entre antigua y tétrica, resonó por todo lugar.

Sobé mi nuca impaciente, mientras me mecía sobre mis pies, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Quizá sonará un poco extraño, pero en ese preciso momento sentía como si alguien estuviese viéndome desde lo lejos; profundamente en el bosque. Me concentré en ver mis pies, intentando ignorar todo a mi alrededor. Mi mente estaba inestable por todas las emociones que había sufrido ese día. Entonces, luego de aguantar unos minutos, escuché un sonido desde dentro; como muchísimas cerraduras antiguas abriéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, señor Levi —el rostro de Petra, la chica que solía hacer la limpieza, mostró un mohín de sorpresa al reconocerme. Ella no esperaba que yo fuera para allá, no le había llamado mi avisado con anticipación.

—Hola, Petra —dije, sin cambiar mi expresión. No había que fingir ser amable, Petra ya conocía lo especial que llegaba a ser mi personalidad—. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

La mujer pareció reaccionar con eso. Un poco apurada, se hizo hacia un lado dejándome la entrada libre.

—Por supuesto. ¡Claro, claro! Pase, esta es su casa —respondió, medio nerviosa—. Disculpe mi reacción, señor Levi, pero es que no esperaba verlo por aquí. Es decir, usted casi nunca viene —terminó, con la voz dubitativa, cuando yo decidí entrar a la casa.

Si bien por fuera era hermosa, por dentro no habían palabras que pudieran describirla. El piso era de madera —al igual que todo la casa— y, para mi buena suerte, éste no lanzaba chirridos, cual animal agonizante, cuando lo pisabas. Los muebles antiguos —que eran casi tan viejos como mis bisabuelos—, pero bien cuidados, estaban perfectamente acomodados por toda la sala. Las paredes estaban revestidas por papel tapiz color beige con dibujos de pájaros negros; no había sido cambiado en años por lo que le daba ese toque vintage al interior.

Pero, lo que me terminaba por enamorar más, era que al entrar, además de notar todo perfectamente limpio, percibías el delicioso olor a madera de cedro y jazmines producto de los rociadores con los que Petra solía perfumar la casa, para evitar el horrible olor a moho y humedad. Y se lo agradecía muchísimo, porque yo era bastante quisquilloso con el aseo.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí —murmuré, en serio, una vez que entré y me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás—, ya sabes, por venir sin avisar.

—Oh Dios, no —Petra hizo varios ademanes exagerados—. Usted no debe disculparse, esta es su casa. Puede venir cuando lo desee, señor Levi.

Luego de asentir, al recordar que ella tenía razón, solté un suspiro pesado.

—Voy a quedarme aquí unos días —expliqué, mientras me deshacía de mi chaqueta negra.

Petra pestañeó, parecía estar procesando mis palabras.

—¿Usted solo? —inquirió, medio extrañada. Ella sabía que yo estaba casado, así que no era raro que se mostrara sorprendida cuando yo volví a asentir.

—Sí... yo —hice una pausa, al no saber si era necesario explicarle mi situación a la mujer. Quizá sí, pero no todo—... Estoy teniendo problemas en mi matrimonio —murmuré.

Cuando terminé la frase levanté la mirada hacia ella. Petra había llevado una mano al pecho, la otra a su boca, totalmente afligida. Solté otro suspiro en aquel día, mientras volvía a revolverme el pelo. Ojalá ella no preguntara más, no estaba de ánimo para seguir hablando del tema.

—Lo siento tanto, señor Levi —susurró, arrugando la tela de su bonito mandil blanco entre sus dedos—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Luego de agradecer a los cielos que Petra no preguntara más sobre la situación, respondí—: Sí, sí puedes hacer algo. Si mi marido llega a llamarte, preguntado por mí, tú dile que no me has visto, ¿bien?

Ella asintió sin más.

—No se preocupe, claro que lo haré —ella me sonrió cómplice—. Puede confiar en mí.

—Gracias, Petra —le dije, sincero. Pero, para querer aligerar el ambiente, que se había vuelto pesado de pronto, inquirí—. No se meten animales salvajes aquí, ¿verdad? No quiero levantarme a media madrugada para sacar algún tlacuache a escobazos.

Petra rió jovial, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo rubio tras la oreja.

—No mientras mantenga la puerta bien cerrada, señor.

—Bien.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Quiere un café? —preguntó.

—Mejor té negro, ¿hay?

Con otra sonrisa, ella asintió. Apesar de que no habíamos convivido demasiado —sólo un par de veces, cuando yo iba a vigilar que la casa no estuviera cayéndose en pedazos— Petra conocía mi afición al té negro.

—Por supuesto, iré a prepararle un taza.

Fue en el momento en que ella se perdió tras la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, que volví a tener la sensación de uñas deslizándose por mi piel; en mi brazo. Salté inconsciente y tallé esa zona. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Negué con la cabeza y llevé una mano a mi frente. Estaba tan destruido por dentro qué la situación me estaba provocando delirios o algo así. Necesitaba descansar, dejar de pensar.

 **(...)**

Petra se retiró cerca de las siete. La abandonada carretera se ponía bastante fea —tétrica— durante las noches. No habían farolas que iluminaran el camino, tampoco pasaban demasiados autos por la zona. Así que lo mejor era irse mientras todavía quedaba algo de sol.

Antes de irse, Petra había dejado una improvisada cena para mí. No habían muchos ingredientes en la alacena, o refrigerador, así que mi comida consistió en un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas con un poco de mermelada y una taza de café recién hecho. Aunque parecía más bien un desayuno, no me quejé. Era culpa mía por haber llegado sin avisar.

Mañana pasaría al mercado del pueblo, debía comprar algunos víveres para poder pasar al menos unos días en la granja.

Una vez que terminé de cenar levanté los platos sucios y decidí lavarlos. Petra me había dicho que podía dejarlos en la tarja y que ella se encargaría de limpiarlos cuando llegara, pero la idea de que algún ratón —aunque, en realidad, no había ninguno— anduviera sobre ellos me heló. Era hasta asqueroso pensar en eso.

Estaba secando el plato que había utilizado cuando, de pronto, volví a escucharlo. Parecía una voz, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Cada murmullo se distorsionaba; uno detrás del otro. Sonaba horrible, espantoso.

Momentos después, una risa profunda, casi de ultratumba resonó por la casa. Luego, uñas se deslizaron por mi espalda otra vez, siguiendo la línea de mi columna vertebral hasta mi nuca. Una respiración húmeda, fría; pesada en mi mejilla izquierda me hizo temblar. El plato resbaló de mis manos, cayendo directo al piso, rompiéndose en miles de pesados.

El sonido me hizo reaccionar. Solté una maldición por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que miraba los trozos de cerámica desperdigados por el suelo.

—¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? —murmuré, para nadie en especial, mientras me revolvía el cabello.

¿A tal grado me había afectado haber encontrado a Erwin con Armin? ¿No bastaba con sentirme roto por dentro? ¿También debía delirar de esa manera?

Solté un grito y azoté la mano sobre la barra, tenía ganas de llorar; mi matrimonio —el que yo creía perfecto— se estaba yendo a la mierda. ¿Qué debía hacer?, no lo sabía. Me sentía tan perdido que ya no podía más con eso, si seguía así terminaría por volverme loco.

« _Sólo acéptalo_ —aconsejó mi subconsciente—. _Acepta que tu matrimonio no es tan perfecto como tú lo creías. Acepta que Erwin no te ama más. Sólo acéptalo, Rivaille_ ».

Y entonces, sin saber qué más hacer, me puse a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. Me deshice en lágrimas mientras deslizaba mi espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Estaba totalmente solo; sintiendo mi corazón como el plato que se me había caído: destruido en pedazos.

 **(...)**

Mi móvil sonó entre mis dedos apenas lo encendí.

Saqué otro suspiro en aquel día mientras miraba al aparato que temblaba sin cesar sobre mi mano. La pantalla táctil me avisaba de una llamada; era Erwin, obviamente. Negué con la cabeza y pasé el dedo para colgar. No estaba de ánimo, por eso no contestaría. No quería oír sus disculpas, ni sus vagas explicaciones. Es decir, ya lo había visto todo, así que no habría nada por explicar.

Tenía treinta llamadas perdidas, quince mensajes y otros cuatro más en el buzón de voz. Todas de Erwin, por supuesto.

—Puras patrañas —escupí, de mala gana, lanzando el móvil lo más lejos posible. El aparato chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, en pedazos.

No me importó siquiera, así era mejor. Dejaría de tener contacto con Erwin, al menos por unos días. O, en su defecto, hasta que pudiera aclarar todos mis sentimientos.

Solté un suspiro bastante pesado ante de empezar a arrastrar los pies hasta la escalera, quería ir de una vez a la habitación que Petra había dejado preparado para mí. Casi con pereza, empecé a subir uno por uno los escalones revestidos de alfombra verde, deteniéndome unos momentos sólo para apreciar los distintos portarretratos familiares que adornaban las paredes.

De alguna manera, me alegraba mirar a mis padres en fotografías. Hacía muchísimo que no podía verles; al menos no en persona. Murieron en un accidente de auto cuando cumplí veintiuno.

«Basta, Levi. No te atormentes más»

Entonces, una vez que llegué hasta mi cuarto, escuché ruido —como fuertes pisadas— sobre mi cabeza. Alcé una ceja, casi confundido, mientras miraba hacia el techo. Una cadena delgada de metal pendía de ahí y se agitaba de un lado a otro lentamente. Si no mal recordaba, ese era el ático.

—¿Qué mierda ocurre? —pregunté, para nadie en especial, mientras el sonido en el ático volvía a repetirse y la cadena se movía un poco más rápido.

Movido por la curiosidad, estiré la mano para alcanzar la cuerda de metal. Era extraño, pero tenía esa sensación de querer saber qué cosa provocaba ese sonido. Pero hubo algo que me hizo detenerme. ¿Qué fue? No lo supe realmente. Solamente parpadeé para despertar de mi letargo, guardé mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi suéter de lana y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación.

Necesitaba dormir.

 **(...)**

Las pesadillas comenzaron la tercera noche que pasé en la granja.

Nunca antes había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo cuando intentaba dormir en esa enorme y oscura habitación algo me impedía hacerlo. Tardaba horas para poder cerrar los ojos; siempre habían ruidos que terminaban por entretenerme —y aunque quisiera negarlo, me ponían los pelos de punta por lo tétrico que me resultaban—. Como el sonido que producía las ramas de los árboles al chocar contra las ventanas, el rechinido de los escalones como si alguien estuviera subiendo o los fuertes pasos que provenían del ático, una y otra vez.

Pero ese día dormirme no me había costado demasiado trabajo. Sólo necesité de sentir la esponjosa almohada bajo mí cabeza para que mis párpados se cerraran casi al instante. Realmente pensé que esa noche podía dormir sin ninguna molestia.

Me equivoqué.

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada cuando la cama se hundió un poco al lado izquierdo. Luego, muy despacio, algo parecido a un tacto que se me antojó caliente —demasiado caliente— y húmedo se arrastró por mis piernas, bajo las sábanas, y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi rostro. No desperté, pensé que aún seguía soñando.

Otra vez erré.

Me removí en la cama cuando esos dedos acariciaron mis mejillas con lentitud, dejándolas empapadas con algo húmedo y espeso. Después, hubo alguna clase de murmullo en mi oído izquierdo. No entendí qué decía, parecía un idioma desconocido; pero podía escuchar mi nombre entre palabras.

— **Estás de regreso** —el susurro, que me pareció de lo más infernal, heló mi piel y sentí mi respiración agitarse—. **Otra vez, Levi... Vamos a jugar.**

Y cuando abrí los ojos, algo apretó mi cuello con fuerza, cortándome la respiración.

.

Desperté sentándome en la cama, totalmente agitado, mirando hacia todos lados y sosteniéndome el cuello porque aquello se había sentido demasiado real. Incluso todavía podía sentir mi piel llena de escalofríos.

—¿Qué demonios...? —jadeé, mirando mis manos que temblaban sin parar— Odio las pesadillas.

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos. Estaba húmedo.

Las pesadillas jamás pararon después de aquello.

 **(...)**

—Creo que hay un animal viviendo en el ático.

Tras el comentario que solté a la mañana del quinto día, mientras tomaba café recién hecho y leía el periódico local, Petra, quién preparaba el desayuno para mí, dejó de contonearse por toda la cocina para dirigirme una mirada confundida. Primero pestañeó un par de veces, luego ladeó la cabeza y finalmente miró hacia arriba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, verdaderamente preocupada, regresando la mirada hacia mí.

Afirmé, bebiendo un poco de café.

—Sí, y deber ser un animal muy grande; escucho sus pasos todo el tiempo —dije—. Es sólo durante la noche, casi no puedo pegar el ojo.

Decidí sólo mencionarle eso, no encontraba realmente necesario decirle que algunas veces me movían las cosas de donde yo las dejaba, que las puertas se abrían por sí solas o que la luz de la biblioteca se encendía siempre a la media noche, cuando yo bajaba por un vaso de agua. En ese momento creía que era mi mente la que jugaba conmigo; aún estaba inestable, por eso imaginaba cosas.

Fue un error de mi parte haber creído eso...

—Bueno... no lo sé, señor Levi. Nadie ha entrado al ático desde hace años —explicó, volteando para apagar la estufa cuando los huevos revueltos estuvieron listos—. Y la única ventana que hay allí pues se abre desde dentro.

—Entonces tal vez sean las tuberías golpeando entre sí. Esta casa es tan vieja que no me sorprendería que se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Petra sonrió y asintió —sin verse demasiado convencida— mientras empezaba a servirme el desayuno.

 **(...)**

Sucedió a la tarde del décimo día.

En las noticias habían dicho que esa misma noche se desataría una tormenta, así que era necesario tomar precauciones. Recuerdo que mandé a Petra a casa temprano ese día. Pese a nuestra poca convivencia, había llegado a apreciarla bastante. Era una buena amiga, escuchaba y aconsejaba, además de que preparaba comida deliciosa. Realmente no quería que sufriera algún accidente a causa de la lluvia.

Ella no se notó demasiado contenta con eso e incluso se negó un par de veces; pero terminó por aceptar cuando le recordé que la tormenta duraría como tres días, según habían informado por todos lados. Aún así, antes de montarse en su auto para irse, Petra me hizo prometerle que le llamaría si llegase a necesitar algo. Le dije que sí. Ella sonrió y me prometió que estaría en la granja apenas las lluvias pararan.

La ropa que Petra había lavado esa misma mañana, y que aún se encontraba colgada en el inmenso patio, se sacudía de un lado a otro a causa del fuerte viento. Armado solamente con un suéter de lana y la cesta de la ropa, salí a buscarla. Pronto empezaría a llover y todo el esfuerzo de Petra se iría por el caño.

Lo noté cuando estaba descolgando la última sábana blanca que se mecía entre mis manos sin darme oportunidad para doblarla siquiera. No supe qué me llevó a hacerlo, pero miré hacia la casa. Nunca fui alguien demasiado susceptible ni de mente débil o influenciable; de hecho, pocas cosas me daban miedo, pero... haber pasado por aquella situación difícil me había dejado un poco inestable. Sin embargo, juro que había alguien —o algo— en el ático; parecía una enorme sombra negra que se ceñía en la pequeña ventana, como si estuviera viendo fijamente.

La piel se me erizó al instante, el corazón me latió rápidamente, la respiración incluso se me atoró y tuve que llevarme una mano a la cabeza. Intenté convencerme de que no podía haber alguien —o algo— ahí, porque nadie había puesto un pie en ese lugar en años. Nadie. Ni nada.

—¿Qué demonios? —jadeé, quitando la mirada y echando la sábana hecha bola en el cesto de plástico— No hay nadie ahí. No hay nadie ahí. No hay nadie ahí. Es sólo mi imaginación...

Pero supe que no era mi imaginación cuando volví a mirar hacia el ático. La sombra ya no estaba, pero la ventana se abrió por sí sola apenas puse mis ojos sobre ella. Al principio pensé que había sido el viento, pero luego recordé las palabras de Petra y mi mente se tambaleó un poco.

« _La única ventana que hay allí pues se abre desde dentro_ »

Me congelé durante algunos segundos, quizá más que eso. Podía sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeando mi cabeza y humedeciendo mi suéter de lana, pero no me importó demasiado. Mi vista seguía perdida en la ventana que aún seguía abierta, agitándose con el viento.

«— **¿No quieres venir a jugar, Levi?** —susurró alguien a mi espalda— **Al ático. Recuerda, al ático** ».

La voz fue espantosa, tan horrible que salté en mi lugar mientras los vellos de mi brazos se erizaban totalmente. No pude más que voltear con rapidez para intentar buscar al culpable de aquello, pero no había nadie. Sólo estaba yo, los árboles meciéndose con fuerza y la ropa limpia mojándose.

Llevé mi mano a mi cabeza y me revolví el cabello húmedo. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo; no entendía nada. ¿Era real? ¿o se trataba de mi mente jugándome una mala pasada...?

Sin embargo, todo dentro de mí caminó en una cuerda floja cuando mis ojos se centraron en la ventana del ático. Estaba cerrada, pero había alguien —o algo— ahí de nuevo. No se movía, sólo me observaba fijamente.

Solté un gruñido que se perdió cuando el primer trueno resonó por toda la granja. Estaba cansado, ya no podía más con aquello.

Dándome la media vuelta y tomando la cesta con la ropa limpia, me encaminé hacia la casa.

Iba a descubrir qué era aquello.

 **(...)**

La cuerda de metal se agitaba de un lado a otro levemente, como si estuviera retándome.

Saqué la mano derecha del bolsillo de mi suéter y la estiré para alcanzar la cuerda. Era la cuarta vez que intentaba hacerlo. Siempre había algo que me lo impedía; ya fueran los truenos que resonaban con más urgencia cada vez, o esa voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba que aquello no era buena idea.

De hecho, la parte racional de mi mente me advertía. ¿Qué? no lo supe en ese momento. Pero la voz en mi mente decía que lo mejor era irme de ahí, aún estaba a tiempo. La lluvia no era tan fuerte, así que alcanzaba a conducir hasta el pueblo.

Pero no hice caso.

Mis dedos apresaron la cadena de metal y, acto seguido, jalé hacia abajo. La vieja escalera cayó de sopetón, levantando un montonal de polvo y logrando que yo saltara hacia atrás para evitar ganarme un golpe duro con la madera.

Cerré los ojos y tosí un par de veces mientras intentaba librarme de un poco de polvo, agitando una mano al aire. Cuando lo logré, casi dudando me trepé al segundo escalón y asomé la cabeza apenas y poco hacia arriba, como para intentar ver qué había allí. Pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro; sólo podía oler la humedad y alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de alguna gotera.

Bajé de la escalera y me acerqué a la pared que estaba a mi izquierda. Ahí habían dos interruptores; uno era la luz del pasillo. El otro, que parecía antiguo y no haber sido tocado en años, era el del ático. No pensé demasiado, y terminé por apretarlo.

Pasó al instante. La vieja bombilla del ático crujió y parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que por fin encendió.

Subí de nuevo los escalones, muy despacio. La madera tronaba sin cesar bajo mis pies, como advirtiéndome que debía ir con cuidado.

Ocurrió cuando llegué hasta arriba. La bombilla sobre mi cabeza parpadeó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que un sonido se perdía en cada pequeño rincón del ático. Parecía una respiración agitada, que se mezcló con algo parecido a una risa tras mi espalda. El estremecimiento que me recorrió en ese momento no tuvo comparación. Lo sentía tan real que incluso volteé hacia atrás tan sólo para corroborar que estuviera yo solo ahí.

—No es nada, Levi —jadeé, pasándome una mano por el pelo y volviendo la mirada hacia al frente. Me sentía extraño, una opresión se formaba en mi pecho tras cada pequeño segundo que pasaba ahí—. Sólo... Sólo estás delirando —dije, para mí mismo—. Recuerda a qué veniste aquí arriba.

Queriendo dejar todo pensamiento malo de lado, me dediqué a mirar por todos lados. Arriba se veía espantoso, la luz de la bombilla no era suficiente, así que una parte del ático quedaba a oscuras. Habían muchísimas cosas antiguas que lograba reconocer entre la oscuridad; muebles, juguetes, cajas y cuadros familiares. Además olía espantoso, no sólo era humedad. Parecía como si hubiera algún animal muerto ahí.

—Diablos, apesta —dije, y me tapé la nariz—. Debería limpiar aquí.

Quizá con un poco de rapidez, repasé mis ojos por todo el lugar, tratando de buscar ese algo que había visto antes. Pero no parecía haber nada más. Sólo un varias cajas amontonadas en una esquina, un sofá viejísimo roído con varios muñecos de peluche encima y algunas cintas de vídeo regadas por todas partes.

Ahogué un suspiro al mismo tiempo que me revolvía el cabello. Tal vez sí estaba volviéndome loco y debía visitar algún psicólogo. Quizá la situación realmente me había afectado a un grado inimaginable.

Pero estaba errado…

Ocurrió cuando me disponía a irme. Fue justo en el momento en que decidí girar para dirigirme a la escalera.

—Estoy loco, ¿eh? —me burlé, demasiado agrio, caminando lentamente hasta la entrada del ático— Estás haciéndome pasar malas jugadas, ¿verdad, jodido cerebro?

—¿Tú crees, Levi? Yo lo encuentro demasiado real.

Me detuve, tuve que hacerlo. Mi respiración se agitó cuando ese aliento cálido chocó contra mi nuca. La piel se me erizó mientras mis ojos se abrían al instante y mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar.

¿Qué demonios...?

No, no, no. No había nada —ni nadie— más ahí. Era sólo una voz creada por mi mente, porque estaba delirando.

—Soy real, Levi —repitió eso. La voz rasposa se clavó demasiado en mi oído e incrementó el temblor en mi cuerpo—. Voltea. Sé que quieres hacerlo —respiré con dificultad y negué con la cabeza. Tenía miedo. Miedo de algo que ni siquiera había visto aun—. Mírame, Levi. Mírame. Soy más real de lo que crees.

No quise hacerlo, pero esa voz infernal me heló. Mi cuerpo simplemente dejó de escuchar el grito de desesperación de mi cerebro; ese que decía que lo mejor era huir, correr y no voltear.

Pero lo hice. Volteé, y me arrepentí totalmente.

Él estaba ahí. Era horrible, tanto que ahogué un grito y di un paso hacia atrás, queriendo huir de ese ser espantoso.

Medía como tres metros —quizá más, no lo supe con seguridad porque estaba encorvado—, su piel era transparente; podía ver un montón de venas rojas y azules surcando por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos eran largos con filosas garras en lugar de uñas, tenía una sonrisa deformada por los enormes colmillos que resalían de su boca y sus ojos eran pequeños, pero rojos. Tan rojos como la misma sangre.

—Hola, Levi —eso sonrió, deformando su mueca a una peor—, ¿me extrañaste?

Jadeé y negué con la cabeza mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Quería correr, pero no podía hacerlo.

—No. No eres real. No lo eres —temblé y seguí caminando, sin mirar hacia atrás, cuando él empezó a acercarse a mí—. Vives en mi mente; estoy loco. Me volví loco. No estás aquí. Sólo es una pesadilla. Despertaré pronto.

Eso rió, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Era un sonido horrible, uno que, estaba seguro, me seguiría de por vida.

—Pero si estoy aquí, pequeño Levi. ¿Cómo no puedo ser real...? —Él se lamió los dientes con esa enorme y negra lengua, provocándome un estremecimiento— Vamos a jugar de nuevo, ¿te parece? Conozco un juego muy divertido...

No pude contestar.

Di dos pasos para atrás y el suelo bajo mis pies acabó en cuestión de segundos. Sólo estuve seguro que mi cuerpo y mi cabeza hicieron un sonido sordo cuando chocaron contra el suelo de madera.

Luego, todo se transformó en absoluta oscuridad.

 **(...)**

Cuando desperté no reconocí el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba recostado, quizá en una cama, podía sentir el suave colchón bajo mi espalda. Todo se encontraba demasiado oscuro, sólo una vela alumbraba el sitio y también la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana a medio cerrar con una cortina azul, ayudaba un poco.

Era una habitación infantil —al menos eso creía—, habían muebles pequeños, juguetes abandonados tirados en una esquina y las paredes estaban vestidas con papel tapiz demasiado antiguo como para reconocer el color, pero aún se alcanzaba a ver la familia de búhos que le adornaba.

Tardé un poco, pero luego reconocí esa habitación como mía. Al menos solía serlo cuando aún vivía en la granja con mis padres.

"¿ _Qué_? ¿ _Cómo_ _llegué_ _aquí_?"

—Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces todo pareció recobrar sentido en ese segundo, con esa voz escalofriante. Las memorias de lo ocurrido volvieron y se atiborraron en mi cabeza justo cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo oscuro.

Quise irme, juro que lo intenté. Pero cuando me moví, las cadenas en mis muñecas me lo impidieron. Mi respiración se aceleró e intenté escapar de nuevo, provocando un sonido cuando el metal chocaba contra la cabecera de la cama.

¿Cómo había terminado así...?

—Oh, no, no. Todavía no es hora de irte, Levi. Aún no jugamos, ya lo sabes.

Esa voz húmeda y escalofriante volvió a helarme. Ahogué un sollozo y seguí moviéndome para huir, pero no podía hacerlo. La desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella en mí.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mí!? —grité, aguantando varias lágrimas.

Él rió. No podía verlo, pero cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca.

—Todo, Levi —admitió, apareciendo frente a mí casi en un parpadeo. La respiración murió en mi garganta y ahogué un grito cuando su alargada y horrible cara pegó contra la mía—. Quiero todo de ti.

Dejé de respirar y cerré los ojos mientras contaba hasta diez en mi mente. Estaba convencido de que sólo era un sueño, nada era real. Se trataba de una pesadilla cruel, una de la que me reiría cuando me levantara.

—¿Un sueño, Levi? —se burló esa cosa, leyendo mis pensamientos. Conté de nuevo, cada vez más rápido. No era real, no lo era. Sólo existía en mi mente— ¿Realmente crees qué sólo soy un sueño? Tú sabes que no es así, cariño. Soy más real de lo que piensas.

Y lo hizo.

Con esa mano alargada y llena de garras, apresó mi rostro. Mi reacción fue abrir los ojos de golpe e intentar alejarme de su tacto húmedo y caliente, pero no pude hacerlo. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Entonces, sus dedos apretaron mis mejillas, separando mis labios aun sin que yo lo quisiera.

Lo que hizo después me dejó helado. Las lágrimas se derramaron por mis ojos cuando él metió su larga y áspera lengua negra en mi boca, lo más profundo que podía, explorando por completo mi cavidad. Lloré y gemí. Gemí de desesperación porque era horrible, se sentía asqueroso. Cerré los ojos, no podía más. Su mirada roja, llena de maldad, calaba por completo mis huesos. Me daba miedo; pavor.

—Ah, incluso tu sabor es magnífico, Levi —comentó, al separarse.

Yo no pude más soltar una serie de arcadas, y escupir un montón de saliva mezclada mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho, mi corazón latía rapidísimo. ¿Iba a morir? Tal vez. Quizá eso iba a matarme.

—¿Quién eres...? —gemí, a medias, todavía con saliva escurriendo por mi boca y lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Él rió.

—Oh, ¿realmente no me recuerdas, inocente Levi? Jugábamos todo el tiempo cuando eras niño. Nunca te separabas de mí; íbamos juntos a todos lados... Hasta que la zorra de tu madre se dio cuenta de que tu amigo imaginario, no era tan imaginario como creía.

¿Amigo imaginario...? ¿Qué...?

Memorias de mi pasado se revelaron en mi mente; llenándome de recuerdos que tomaban sentido mientras se repetían uno tras otro.

—¿Titán...? —jadeé, temblando de miedo y mirándole fijamente. Él sonrió—. No, no, no. ¡Tú sólo eras algo que creé porque me sentía solo! ¡Tú no existes!

—Existo, Levi. Claro que lo hago, por eso estoy aquí; contigo. Esperé tanto y por fin te tengo, sólo para mí —contó, ganándose un temblor de mi parte cuando le miré mezclarse entre las sombras de la noche—. Te vi conocí cuando eras un bebé inocente; no me temiste al verme por primera vez. Sonreíste, aun cuando yo soy tan horrible, tú reíste. Supe desde ese momento que debías ser mío, Levi —siguió, todavía perdido por algún lugar de la habitación. Le buscaba por todas partes mientras intentaba zafarme las cadenas—. ¿Sabes por qué nunca te enfermaste? Porque siempre estuve cuidando de ti; no podía permitir que algo te pasara... Debías permanecer intacto, tu alma no debía ser dañada.

¿Qué...?

—¡Déjame ir! —grité, llorando, agitando las cadenas. Ya no quería seguir escuchando más— ¡Por favor!

Él volvió a reír, el cuarto se llenó con ese sonido macabro haciéndome desesperar.

—Nunca, Levi. Al fin te tengo para mí, esperé tanto y ahora estás aquí... —repitió y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que su risa psicópata se apagara.

No hubieron más sonidos después de que él desapareció. Afuera los truenos seguían resonando, pero yo no los escuchaba realmente. Estaba más ocupado intentando zafar las cadenas que aún apretaban mis muñecas.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba en el interior. ¿Por qué estaba pasándome eso? Él decía que todo era real, pero yo seguía pidiendo que aquello fuera sólo un mal sueño, que había quedado tan inestable que mi cabeza creaba una realidad distorsionada.

—Deja eso, Levi —otra voz sonó en la habitación. Parecía más humana, más real. Pese a eso, mi cuerpo tembló y jalé con más fuerza las cadenas—. Tú sabes que sí soy real; sabes que no podrás escapar de mí porque me perteneces.

Y él apareció en la habitación.

Parecía un chico como cualquier otro; piel morena, alto —más de uno ochenta, tal vez—, cabello castaño y una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier otra persona. Pero supe que se trataba de él cuando miré a sus ojos. Eran rojos; tan rojos como si alguien hubiera inyectado sangre en ellos.

—Por favor —pedí, desesperado—. Por favor, déjame ir.

Él sonrió, luego se lamió los labios como si estuviera saboreándome por adelantado.

—Aun no es tiempo, Levi. Primero debemos jugar —él rió, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta la cama. Mi reacción fue huir, pero sólo conseguí que mi espalda golpeara contra la pared—. Conozco un juego de adultos que es muy divertido, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?

Negué y sollocé.

—No, no. No quiero...

—Oh, vamos. Prometo que nos divertiremos mucho.

Y tras esas palabras, sujetó mi pie derecho y jaló hacia abajo, con una sonrisa retorcida inundando su rostro. Ahogué un jadeo cuando mi espalda quedó contra el colchón de nuevo e intenté moverme, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y no me permitía hacerlo.

—Por favor —rogué, llorando de desesperación. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que él podía llegar a hacer.

Nuevamente sonrió.

—No debes llorar, adorable Levi —susurró, con tono burlón, mientras sus dedos se arrastraban por mis mejillas, borrando las lágrimas. Su tacto era caliente, demasiado como para ser humano—. Ya te lo dije, ambos disfrutaremos esto.

No pude siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, pero él ya se había montado a la cama; sobre mi cuerpo. Su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío, provocando que mi respiración se agitara por completo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo perfecto que eres? —preguntó. Su aliento chocó contra mis labios y cerré los ojos.

Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho y toquetearon esa zona superficialmente, sobre mi ropa.

—¡No, no, no! —jadeé. De alguna retorcida manera sabía lo que él planeaba hacer— ¡Detente, bastardo! ¡Detente!

Y cuando sonrió, abrió mi camisa —apenas notaba que no tenía mi suéter— de un sólo golpe. Los botones salieron volando e hicieron un sonido, que me pareció de lo más estridente cuando golpearon contra el suelo.

Mi piel se llenó de escalofríos cuando sus dedos se arrastraron por mis abdominales, subiendo lentamente hasta mis tetillas. Me retorcí en la cama, buscando alguna manera de huir, pero no había forma. Él lo controlaba todo.

—Oh, demonios —rió, cuando su dedo repasó toda mi tetilla. Lloré e intenté moverme, pero nada funcionaba—. Realmente eres único, Levi. Hice bien en cuidarte durante tantos años, ¿eh?

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero!

Pero él me ignoró con toda la intención del mundo. Sin cuidado mordisqueó mi tetilla, clavando sus dientes profundamente, haciéndome gritar de dolor y sangrar. Segundos después, su lengua negra y larga se encargó de limpiar la sangre que empezaba a escurrir por mi pecho. Mi respiración se entrecortó y sólo pude golpearlo en los hombros, pero él era demasiado pesado; muy fuerte. Todos mis intentos por huir eran inútiles.

—Tu sangre tiene un sabor maravilloso, cariño —rió, y después pasó su lengua por sus labios para limpiar los rastros de sangre—. Quiero más y más... ¿qué debemos hacer?

Negué y volví a sollozar.

—Déjame ir... por favor...

Él sonrió. Ese par de ojos rojos brillaron justo cuando sus dedos húmedos se deslizaron por mis piernas, abriéndolas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Temblé, me retorcí, peleé. Pero nada funcionaba.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo planeé todo esto; sabía que volverías. Tarde o temprano lo harías —empezó, al mismo tiempo que rompía el botón de mi pantalón. Respiré con dificultad y me removí con tal fuerza que las cadenas se agitaban y apretaban mis muñecas. No podía permitir que él me tocara de esa manera—. Y lo hiciste, volviste a mí, cariño.

Y entonces, con esas simples palabras, se deshizo por completo de mi ropa. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando me sentí tan indefenso ante él. Cada parte de mi piel se llenó de escalofríos y tembló. De horror, de frío, de miedo.

Grité de desesperación; lo mordí, insulté, pateé y escupí. Pero él tan sólo reía de mis reacciones mientras me tocaba. Deslizaba esas horribles y callosas manos por todo mi cuerpo, enterraba sus largas y filosas uñas en mi carne tan sólo para hacerme gritar porque se regocijaba con mi dolor, con mi desesperación, con mi sufrimiento.

—¡Basta! —exigí, sintiendo dolor por cada parte de mí— ¡Ya detente...!

Su risa inundó mis sentidos de nuevo mientras abría mis piernas, dejándome totalmente expuesto ante su vista. Pasó esas húmedas manos por debajo de mis rodillas y levantó mis piernas sin pudor alguno. Le vi sonreír complacido cuando sus ojos vagaron por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras su lengua larga lamía esos labios rotos.

Temblé de pavor, pero no dejé de luchar aún cuando sabía que nada serviría. No quería rendirme.

—¡Sueltáme, hijo de puta! —gruñí, moviéndome, agitando las cadenas tras cada espamo de terror que recorría mi cuerpo— ¡Detente ya, bastardo!

Él río. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de mis piernas y grité de dolor cuando la sangre empezó a escurrir.

—Eso, Levi. Grita. Grita para mí, cariño.

Mi mente soltó un grito de angustia cuando él empujó su cuerpo hacia delante. Su dura entrepierna chocó contra mi trasero y sentí mi respiración tensarse junto con el llanto de desesperación derramándose por mis mejillas.

No, no, no. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Debía ser una pesadilla; algo que mi mente creaba para hacerme desesperar.

—¡Para, para ya, maldito! —jadeé, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y las lágrimas inundando mi rostro.

—Nunca, Levi —gruñó con esa voz horrible que me helaba.

Y lo hizo.

Grité y tensé la espalda cuando él me penetró sin cuidado alguno, desgarrando mi interior. El dolor recorrió cada parte de mí mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Él sacó un gemido que me pareció de lo más animal y apretó mi carne al dar el primer embiste profundo.

Era asqueroso, horrible, doloroso. Mi cuerpo temblaba y los gritos no dejaban de abandonar mi boca. Gritaba por todo; por Erwin, por haber abandonado mi casa, por haber abierto el ático, por el dolor, por la desesperación, por la angustia; por haber terminado así.

Y yo sólo quería morir en ese momento.

—Escúchame bien, cariño —gruñó, sin dejar de embestir contra mi cuerpo y llevando una mano a mi rostro. Como en un primer momento, apresó mis mejillas con rudeza y me hizo verle fijamente—. Eres mío, Levi. Por eso no podrás morir, no lo harás hasta que yo lo decida. Tu vida me pertenece. Recuérdalo bien, Levi.

Luego de esas terribles palabras mi mente se desconectó porque no podía seguir soportando eso. No quería seguir viendo como él se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, sin importarle que estaba lastimándome. La sangre que escurría de mi cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente por mis piernas y terminaba por mojar el colchón amarillento.

Sólo recuerdo que unos minutos antes de terminar, él se ciñó sobre mi cuerpo, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y sucedió.

Sus largos y filosos colmillos rompieron mi carne, se enterraron profundamente en mi piel y mi grito desgarrador se apoderó de la habitación.

—Llevas mi marca ahora, cariño —jadeó, lamiéndose la sangre que tenía en esos colmillos y clavándose profundo dentro de mí mientras eyaculaba—. Nunca más podrás huir de mí, Levi.

Su risa fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Pero aquello no terminó ahí... Todo se repitió durante tres días seguidos...

 **(...)**

El recuerdo me golpea con fuerza obligándome a encogerme en la mecedora donde estoy sentado. Es horrible, detesto cuando esas imágenes se apodera de mi mente y se repiten sin descanso, haciéndome temer.

Mi cabeza se recarga contra el vidrio de la ventana mientras me llevo una mano al pelo para revolverlo. Afuera hace un día precioso. El sol brilla en todo su esplendor y parece iluminar a las flores de colores que están sembradas en el patio, donde algunos pacientes juegan o caminan de aquí para allá, sin rumbo alguno.

¿Alguna vez podré salir de aquí?, me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿alguna vez podré volver a ser aquel Levi sin problemas mentales?

¿Alguna vez él se irá de mi vida...?

— **Jamás** , **Levi**. **Sabes** **que** **nunca** **lo** **haré**.

Su voz suena tan cerca que termino alejándome de la ventaba y mirando hacia fuera, al patio.

Él está ahí. Su piel transparente parece aun peor por la luz del sol. Su gesto se deforma en una sonrisa mientras mueve una de esas enormes manos al aire, como saludándome.

—¡No, no, no! —grito, agitándome los cabellos y levantándome de la silla. Camino hacia atrás, angustiado, sin siquiera fijarme— Tú no estás aquí... ¡no puedes...! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

Es entonces cuando mi espalda choca contra alguien. Los recuerdos vuelven a golpearme y mi reacción es gritar despavorido. Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo que él regrese.

—¡Levi, tranquilo! Soy yo; Hanji. Todo está bien, está bien —los brazos de mi doctora se enredan a mi alrededor, mientras me da un poco de ese calor que siempre logra aplacar la sensación de asfixiante desesperación—. Ya, tranquilo, querido. No pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo...

—Él... Él estaba ahí, Zoe —dijo, temblando y sollozando, mientras señalo hacia la ventana. Ya no hay nadie; ha desaparecido—. Él dijo que... Él dijo que nunca me dejaría...

Mi doctora me separa de su cuerpo con cuidado. Muy lentamente, buscando no dañarme, ella limpia el rastro de lágrimas que bañan mis mejillas mientras sonríe de manera maternal.

—No hay nadie ahí, ¿bien? Prometo que no dejaré que él te dañe —dice, con esos ojos cafés brillando con seguridad.

Confío. Confío totalmente en ella.

Hago un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras Hanji me guía hacia la mecedora donde había estado antes. Ella me hace sentar y se acuclilla frente a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me sonríe.

—Estuve pensando sobre lo que me contaste, Levi —empieza, ajustando sus gafas—. Hablé con un amigo mío, es doctor también y es muy bueno en su trabajo —continúa, cuando mis ojos se clavan directamente en ella—. Él ha ayudado a muchas personas como tú; los ha librado de esos demonios que los persiguen.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, parpadeando.

Ella asiente, con energía.

—Sí, él ha venido a verte; de hecho, está tras esa puerta esperando conocerte —Hanji ríe mientras señala la puerta—. ¿Quieres qué le haga entrar?

—Sí, supongo —respondo, esperando que ese doctor realmente le haga desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

Hanji afirma con emoción y palmea mis rodillas lentamente. Luego se levanta y voltea hacia la puerta mientras yo intento limpiarme las lágrimas que aun abundan en mis ojos. No quiero que más personas me vean en este estado.

—¡Levi está listo para conocerte! ¡Pasa ya! —grita ella, como si el otro doctor estuviera al otra lado del mundo y no tras la puerta. Pero Hanji es así de escandalosa.

Entonces, oigo el claro rechinido de la puerta siendo abierta. Segundos después, el sonido de pisadas fuertes resuenan en la habitación.

Suelto un suspiro antes de parpadear y mirar a la persona que ha entrado.

Sucede en ese momento. El cuerpo me duele, mi respiración se agita, mis ojos se abren y tengo ganas de llorar cuando reconozco al hombre que está mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

—Levi, te presento al doctor Eren Jaeger —Zoe sonríe, mirando en mi dirección—. Él te tratará también a partir de hoy.

—Hola, Levi... —dice Eren, con sus ojos profundamente rojos, haciéndome congelar.

Quiero gritar.

 _Él_ ha vuelto por mí.

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** / **A** : ¡OH _CRISTO_! Qué onda con ese final, lol. Pero algo sí tengo en claro, jamás volveré a escribir _Angst_ / _Terror_ , jajajaja. Soy una cosa pésima para eso, tanto así que tardé todo un mes en terminarlo XD.

¿Saben? Algún día resolveré el misterio de por qué mis One-shot me quedan tan jodidamente largos, lol XD. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado /o/.

Ojalá dejen un review, esos son mi alimento de cada día :).

Pasen un excelente _Halloween_ , ¡buu! ❤

 **PD** : Dentro de poco voy a actualizar Sex, Yeah! Estén atentas ;).

 **Lyne** **Diamond** *

* * *

¿ **Review**? *-*


End file.
